


Dark Matter

by orphan_account



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baby Venom, Bullying, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Kid Eddie, M/M, eddie is a monster fucker, i have no idea how to tag this omg, rated E bc it's gonna get nsfw in here when Eddie is older lmfao, so am I, so many tags will be added to this, this is my first marvel/venom fanfic rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie Brock has had a "parasite" most of his life - that parasite's name is Venom and he isn't as awful as he looks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Venom over the weekend and as with literally anything I write lately I was influenced by a conversation with Sa and we were talking about Eddie having known Venom since he was just a little kid so here we are :) 
> 
> This is my first Marvel fic and my first Venom fic. I've not read the comics, I did do some research on the Wiki today but I am but a babe when it comes to this thing and this one GIANT AU so please ... be kind. 
> 
> As always, I will update the tags. The rating is listed as E because they will eventually do the do.

The lights outside of his window light the sky up orange and red despite the ink of the night sky. Eddie stands on his bed and peers through his curtain curiously as he sees stars fall above his head. They streak the sky in multitudes he’s never seen before in his young life.

_ Make a wish _ , his mother would tell him if she knew he was still awake.

“I want a friend,” Eddie whispers into the dark. His eyes widen when he sees something red and hot flying through the sky, bigger and brighter than the other stars. It streaks and leaves a smoke tail in its wake until it disappears beyond the trees. The house shakes briefly, the window-rattling softly in its frame, and he falls back onto his butt from the soft impact.

“Eddie?” his mother calls in alarm and she throws open the door to his bedroom. “Are you alright? Did you feel that?”

He nods and soon she’s over at his bedside peering through the curtains but nothing in their yard is amiss. “I’m okay, Mama. What was that?”

“I’m not sure,” she admits quietly. “Go back to sleep, I think we’re alright.”

“Okay. Mama, I saw the stars fall down.”

“Did you?” Jamie Brock smiles at her son and pushes his hair back softly. “I’m glad. Did you make a wish?”

“Yes.”

“What did you wish for?”

Eddie smiles and shakes his head. “Can’t tell, Mama, or it won’t come true.”

She returns his smile and kisses his forehead. “Alright. Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“Good night, Mama.” Eddie waves softly as she walks out, shutting his door gently behind her.  _ Please, I just want a friend _ , he thinks before his tired eyes close and sleep carries him downward.

  
  


* * *

“Eddie, don’t wander too far, now. I have to be able to see you.”

He could hear his mother calling for him to stay close but something shimmering in the nearby bushes has him toddling over toward the green leaves. Whatever is there, it’s shiny or slimy, he can’t tell until he almost falls forward. The ball of slime shifts and gently cradles him to keep him from falling forward and smacking his head on an unseen rock. Eddie giggles as the creature tickles his cheeks.

“Eddie!” his mother calls when she can no longer see him.

Eddie giggles and covers his mouth, shoving his finger against his lips. “Shhh,” he tells the creature.

The creature seems to understand because it presses against his chest until it seemingly disappears. He can hear his mother calling him, her voice more frantic than before, so he wobbles his way out of the bushes and rushes up to her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

“Mama, here,” he says and his mother scoops him up into her arms.

“Eddie, don’t   _ do _ that, you scared me.”

“Sorry, Mama,” he says and slowly wraps his arms around her neck in a hug. He looks at the other kids playing in the park and feels his vision shift momentarily. Like a membrane passing over his eyes, making the world distorted, but with a blink, his vision returns to normal and he thinks nothing of it. After all, he’s made a new friend.

 

* * *

 

_ Eddie _ .

Eddie pauses in his battle of galactic proportions when a voice whispers in his ear. Soft but gentle. 

“Hello?” he says to his empty room. He looks around but sees nothing but his toys and stuffed animals and the carnage of the GI Joe battle.

_ Eddie. Hungry. _

“You’re hungry?” Eddie asks and continues to look all around until he glances in the mirror and sees what should have been himself but the reflection staring back at him is not  _ him _ . He almost screams but instead crawls closer to view the black monster in the glass. It’s white eyes stare blankly back at him while its mouth is full of a row of sharp teeth. There are a few gaps in between like his own teeth – not all of them have grown in yet – and its body is black and shiny like the creature in the park.

_ Hungry. _

“What do you want to eat?” Eddie asks the monster in the mirror

_ Meat. _

“Mama can make us chicken nuggets. What’s your name?”

_ Venom _ .

“Ve-Ve…. Vee,” Eddie says with a proud smile and he puffs out his round chest. “Mama make us chicken nuggets. Okay?”

_ Okay _ .

Eddie pushes himself to his feet and wobbles down the hall toward the stairs. He’s been able to go down the stairs before without help but they’re tall and it’s slow going with his fear of heights gripping his legs and chest. He clings to the banister and takes one at a time. He almost makes it to the bottom but feels his sock catch on a loose nail and send him flying forward. He cries out but black slime appears to catch his fall, catching on the back of his pants and keeping him dangling inches above the floor.

_ Safe. We are safe _ .

“Thanks, Vee,” Eddie giggles and slowly allows his hands and feet to touch the ground before he feels Venom pull him upright and keep him steady on his feet.

Safe on two legs, Eddie dashes forward as fast as his short, chubby legs will carry him toward the kitchen where his mother is watching the news on the living room television. “Mama!” he calls.

His mother turns at his voice and opens her arms for him to rush up and be scooped up. “Eddie, how are you today?”

_ Hungry _ .

“We’re hungry.”

“We?”

Eddie nods. “Me and Vee.”

A frown turns his mother’s eyes from crystal clear blue – like a paradise’s ocean, his father would say – to a deep swirling sea. “Who’s Vee?”

“My friend. Can we have chicken nuggets?”

The frown slowly turns into a soft smile and she kisses his forehead. “Yes, sweetheart. I’ll make some chicken nuggets for you and Vee. Is he here in this room?”

Eddie looks over at the window in the kitchen and he can see Venom in the reflection, his long tongue hanging from his mouth, which makes Eddie giggle. “Yes,” he says.

“Where is he? Can I meet him?”

_ This is our mother? _

“Yes,” Eddie says which is more to answer Venom than his mother but he’s not sure if he’s clear on that part. “This is our mama.”

“Our mama?”

“Vee wants you to be his mama, too. Can you be Vee’s mama, please?” Eddie asks and hugs her around the neck again. He notices Venom does the same and it warms his heart Venom loves her as much as he does. He can feel it in his chest – Venom just wants to be good.

“Of course, sweetie,” she says softly and then sets him down on the floor. “How about you and Vee go outside in the yard to play and I’ll make you chicken nuggets.”

“Okay,” Eddie responds cheerily before dashing to the back door. He pushes it open with a little help from Venom’s black goo, and they go outside into the backyard. The grass is dull and brown from the lack of rain and in the impending winter but Eddie doesn’t mind when he sits down to play with a few toys.

_ Hungry _ .  _ Hungry, Eddie. Hungry _ .

“Mama is making us chicken nuggets,” Eddie reminds Venom calmly. He can  _ feel _ Venom’s hunger as it tears fiercely through his own stomach. “We’ll eat soon.”

_ Hungry  _ **_now_ ** .

The hunger causes pain to rip through his stomach and Eddie feels tears sting his eyes until the sound of a bird chirping in the yard makes him turn to the left. The little robin is hopping in the grass, in search of food, and just within reach. Before he can move, the bird is grasped by Venom’s goo, and he holds the fragile creature in his hands. It chirps and tries to beat its wings but Eddie squeezes it to hold it still.

_ Hungry. Eat. _

“No,” Eddie begs, tears now freely streaming down his face.

_ Hungry.  _ **_EAT_ ** _. _

“No!” He screams and lets the bird go but black hands form over his own and make him grasp onto the frightened creature.  “Vee, no.”

_ Need to eat, Eddie. We must eat. Feed. Hungry. _

“Chicken nuggets,” he sobs, the tears wracking his shoulders and body with tremors. “Please.”

Venom goes quiet and Eddie braces himself – he doesn’t know what is coming, if Venom will listen to his pleas or if he will have to explain to his mother why he has feathers in teeth – but at the last moment Venom’s black fingers release the bird and disappear. The robin quickly flies away and Eddie releases a breath he held tight in his lungs.

_ I’m sorry, Eddie. Will not eat bird. _

“Thank you,” Eddie whispers. “Good, Vee.”

Venom’s face slowly appears in front of his own and his eyes widen as he sees the floating head of whatever creature is now his friend. Its tongue slides free of its of sharp-toothed mouth and licks his face lovingly.

_ Love, Eddie _ .

Eddie smiles and dares to kiss where Venom’s nose should be. He giggles at the slimy texture of Venom’s skin. “Slimy,” he says.

_ Hungry. Eat, soon? _

“Yes,” Eddie promises and Venom slowly slides away until he disappears behind Eddie’s head. He can feel Venom nestled inside him and he touches his chest as he realizes the creature is a part of him. “You’re inside me?”

_ Yes. You are my host. We are one. _

“Will there be room for chicken nuggets?”

Venom chuckles softly.  _ Yes. _

“Okay.”

“Eddie!”

Eddie spins around to see his mother standing at the back door. “Come inside, it’s time for lunch,” she says with a warm smile, holding a small autumn colored towel to wipe her hands.

“Okay!” Eddie calls and starts to toddle back to the house. His short legs do not carry him quickly and by the time he reaches the back door he’s panting for breath but the smell of chicken nuggets carries him over to the table and clambering into a chair.

“Is your friend here?” his mother asks and sets a plate down in front of him. Chicken nuggets, French fries, and a thick pile of ketchup. His mouth waters instantaneously.

“Yes,” Eddie says the same time Venom whispers  _ Yes _ in his ear. “He’s hungry, too.”

_ Eat, Eddie. Eat. _

“I see.” His mother smiles but Eddie ignores her in favor of picking up a chicken nugget to shove into the glob of ketchup and bite in half. He dips the second bite and hopes this will satisfy Venom’s hunger. He doesn’t want to eat any birds.

_ More _ .

Eddie picks up the next chicken nugget and eats it within record timing. Soon, he’s downed the entire plate of chicken nuggets and fries and still feels hunger inside. “Mama, is there more?”

“No more, Eddie. It’s almost time for naps.”

Eddie groans because he hates naptime as it takes away from playtime but he supposes after all of that food he’s going to be sleep soon. He hopes Venom will sleep, too. He’s not sure he’ll be able to sleep with a voice whispering in his ear.

“Don’t wanna nap,” he mumbles but his mother is already scooping him up from the chair and carrying him upstairs despite wanting to go back outside to play but her warm arms and fully belly make his eyes droop.

“Good night, Eddie,” she whispers in his ear and settles him on his big boy bed and tucks him in with a soft kiss on the forehead. “Have a good nap.”

He yawns and rolls over to cuddle onto Mr. Stuffings before shutting his eyes. The door of his room closes and he feels something hug his back. He doesn’t have to look over his shoulder to know its Venom. He smiles and lets his eyes drift closed, knowing Venom will protect him from any bad dreams.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Hungry _ .

Eddie’s eyes fly open and he notes the darkness of his room. He’s had Venom around with him for a month now and the hunger has not relented. He can’t tell time but he knows it’s late and past his bedtime but he still crawls out of bed and toddles in a hurry over to the door to slowly pry it open, peering down the hallway. Glowing eyes stare back at him and he gasps in fear but a jingling bell reminds him it’s only his cat Fluffy.

_ That looks delicious _ .

“No,” he whispers to Venom fiercely. “Mr. Fluffy is our friend.”

_ Friend? _

“Yes, and we don’t hurt our friends. Got it?”

_ Got it. _

Eddie casts one more sidelong glance down the hallway before rushing toward the stairs. With Venom on his side conquering the stairs has never been easier and he walks down them without any help from his friend. Fluffy follows on his heels and he can feel Venom’s head float around to watch the cat walk by.

_ Yum. Want that snack. _

“No,” he whispers again and keeps walking despite Venom still trying to desperately see the feline disappear into the darkened house. The hallway feels long as he walks down trying to keep quiet so he doesn’t get into trouble because of Venom’s late night cravings. His mother is sound asleep as she’s not in the living room or kitchen which is a relief.

Eddie approaches the tall refrigerator and slowly pulls open the door. White light splashes over them and makes Eddie flinch briefly before he’s able to refocus on the contents of the fridge. His eyes fall on chocolate cake hungrily but Venom’s head is already trying to snap its jaws around the leftover turkey.

“Vee, stop,” he hisses and Venom pulls back despite salivating all over the fridge’s shelves and the kitchen floor. The drool is thick and disgusting but it can’t be helped. “Let’s have cake.”

_ Meat _ , Venom insists.

Eddie sighs. “You  _ always _ want meat.”

_ Want. Meat. Eddie, please _ ?

Eddie stares up at the turkey and realizes it’s too far up for him to reach on his own. He opens up a drawer to peer inside and sees a raw steak sitting in its wrapped package. Immediately, his hunger grows tenfold and he pulls the heavy steak out of the drawer and plops down onto the floor with it in his lap. Venom would swallow the meat, plastic and all, but Eddie manages to rip the clear cellophane away before picking it up to take a large bite.

The meat is cold and tough on his baby teeth but he keeps chewing and he can feel Venom assisting him to get it all down. His stomach feels like a bottomless pit until he’s saturated in blood and his hands are ice cold from the meal. “Better?” he whispers and he can almost hear Venom purr or maybe that’s only Fluffy as she licks up some of the meat juice from the kitchen floor.

“ _ Eddie _ ?!”

His mother’s voice full of horror makes him turn around, his face bloody and lips swollen from eating so much. “Mama.”

“Oh my God,  _ Oh my God _ , what are you doing?!” The look on his mother’s face is of pale horror and complete confusion. “Did you eat the steak? Raw?”

“Vee was hungry.”

“Vee,” she repeats in disbelief. “Oh my God, I’m taking you to the emergency room. Come on.” She takes his hand and pulls him to his feet but the motion makes him lean over and retch all over the floor.

_ Sorry, Eddie _ , Venom whispers gently.

“Sweetheart, oh my poor sweetheart,” his mother sobs as she picks him up to carry him out to the car and strap him in his booster seat. “It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright. The doctor will take care of you.”

“Mama, I feel sick,” Eddie mumbles before shutting his eyes and wishing the queasiness would go away.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” his mother whispers and brushes his hair back with her soft, kind hands. “We’re taking you to the doctor right now.”

The ride isn’t as bumpy as his stomach makes it out to be and he has to throw up in the car more than once which only results in making him cry because he knows he’s going to be in trouble for making a mess. His mother continues to soothe him as best she can before taking him inside and calling for help. The nurse’s come over and he doesn’t remember much before waking up and staring into a bright light over his head.

“There we go,” comes a gentle voice. “He’s with us. Hello, Edward, I’m Dr. Basil. Your mother says you ate quite a bit of raw meat, is that right?”

Eddie blinks and looks around, realizing slowly he’s on a hospital bed, his mother is standing in the corner, her fist to her mouth while a nurse consoles her, and there’s another nurse looking down at him along with the doctor.

“Vee was hungry,” he says slowly.

 “Vee?” the doctor asks.

“His imaginary friend,” his mother pipes up from her corner, her voice wrecked with distress. “He keeps talking about this Vee but I- I don’t understand what would make him eat a full raw steak like that? That’s not  _ normal _ .”

“Mrs. Brock, please, we just want everyone to be calm,” Dr. Basil says slowly. “Edward, who is Vee?”

“My friend,” Eddie whispers. “He’s always hungry. He likes meat. I didn’t really want to eat the steak but I just  _ had _ to, so he could be happy. He has to eat. I think.”

_ Eddie, don’t let them separate us. Don’t let them take me away _

“And this Vee, your friend, what does he look like?”

“Mmm.” Eddie frowns and shrugs. He’s not sure he should tell them everything about Venom and he’s not even sure how to describe him.

“Can you draw me a picture?”

“Sure,” he says and the doctor turns to grab a piece of paper and a pen to hand over to Eddie.

He stares at the white sheet of paper for a moment before starting to draw a black blob with white eyes and teeth. Lots of teeth but with gaps. He’s certain not all of Venom’s teeth have grown in yet. “He looks a little like this,” Eddie says and shows the paper to the doctor.

“And where is Vee right now?” the doctor asks slowly while his mother only seems to look more and more horrified.

Eddie points to his stomach and then his chest and head. “All over. He’s inside me.”

“Oh my God,” his mother whispers but the nurse is escorting her outside, leaving him alone with Dr. Basil.

“He’s inside you?” Dr. Basil asks slowly. “And he made you eat that steak.”

“He was hungry.” 

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better.”

_ Me, too. Full. Not hungry now. _

“Vee isn’t hungry now,” Eddie continues. “He’s happy.”

“I see,” Dr. Basil replies and looks concerned like most adults do when children speak of their imaginary friends. Eddie knows he’s not imagining Venom but he also knows adults never believe kids when they tell the truth. “Well, Edward, I do need to run some tests, alright? Just to make sure you’re alright inside.”

_ I make you better, Eddie. I fix you. Heal you. Complete you _ .

“Okay,” Eddie says with a shrug. “Don’t hurt Vee.”

“We won’t,” Dr. Basil says. “Joy, take him to X-Ray and see what’s going on inside and then do a blood draw.”

“Sure thing, doctor,” the nurse replies and gives him a warm smile. “We’re going to take some pictures, okay?”

Eddie nods. “Okay.”

_ Eddie, don’t let them hurt us. _

“They won’t hurt us,” he says and the nurse looks confused. “Vee is scared.”

_ Not scared! Do not want them to hurt us but not scared. _

“He’s really scared,” Eddie continues much to Venom’s chagrin.

“It’s alright, the pictures don’t hurt,” Joy replies softly as she wheels his bed toward x-ray. He doesn’t see his mother anymore but he hopes she’s no longer upset with him.

“Where is Mama?”

“Oh, Nurse Samantha took her to get a drink, she was pretty scared herself. Eddie, is Vee always with you?” Joy asks, wheeling him toward a darker hallway. The hospital is quiet at this hour save for the soft beeping of machines.

“Yes,” Eddie whispers as he feels Venom inside him – like a warm hug. “I love him.”

“Do you? Does he love you?”

_ Yes. _

Eddie smiles. “Yeah.”

“And he’s never hurt you?”

_ No! I would not hurt you, Eddie. I care for you. I care for _ **_us_ ** .

“No, he wouldn’t do that,” Eddie says with a firm shake of his head. “He’s nice to me. Except when he wants to eat Fluffy.”

_ I won’t eat the delicious feline. You said he is our friend. _

“She,” he corrects Venom.

_ She. She is our friend. I will not eat our friends. Only our non-friends. _

“No, you can’t eat people,” Eddie says in a panic.

_ What about very bad people? People, who hurt you? _

Joy comes around to look at him, worry in her eyes. “Eddie, is Vee talking to you right now?”

“Yes,” Eddie says with a nod. “He talks a lot.”

“And he wants to  _ eat people _ ?” she asks slowly.

He nods. “He likes to eat.”

“I see… Okay, well, let’s get those pictures, okay? You have to hold very still, can you do that for me?”“Okay.” Eddie allows her to place him on a table and she places a heavy mat over his waist and asks him to hold still while she takes his pictures. Eddie lies quietly on the table and is surprised when even Venom is just as quiet and still inside him. She counts to three and he hears a noise – the picture being taken he assumes – and they do this four more times before she tells him he can move and he did such an excellent job.

“Good job,” he whispers to Venom and Venom makes him feel warm all over.

_ Yes. We did a good job. I am proud of us, Eddie. _

“Okay, Eddie, let’s get you back to your room and I have to take some blood, okay? I’m going to be as gentle as possible,” Joy says with another warm smile as she helps him back onto the gurney and wheels him away from the x-ray room to return to the hospital room they have him in.

“With a needle?” Eddie asks. He hates needles. _ It is alright, Eddie. I am here. I will be here for you. For us. I will take our pain. _

“Yes, unfortunately,” Joy says. “I know those are no fun. But it shouldn’t take, long, alright? And after, you can have a sucker.”

“I  _ can _ ?” Eddie asks with wide, excited eyes. He loves candy and chocolate and tater tots.

_ What are… tater tots? _

“They’re potatoes,” Eddie tells Venom and for once Joy doesn’t ask him who he’s talking to – she’s learned. “They’re yummy.”

_ Are potatoes meat? _

“No.”

_ Then, no good. _

“Yes, they are, Vee. They’re yummy. Tater tots are the best.”

_ I suppose, if Eddie likes them, I will like them, too. _

Joy wheels him around so she can have him sit up and take his blood. The needle hurts but only for a moment and afterward, she places a neon orange band-aid on his arm and even lets him pick his own sucker. His mother still hasn’t returned but with Venom, at his side, he’s not afraid.

_ You like those, Eddie? _

“Yeah, it’s candy,” Eddie responds before popping the lollipop into his eager mouth. Cherry. His favorite.

_ We like them, then. _

Eddie smiles around his lollipop and only lights up more when his mother comes into the room, rushing across to his bed to hug him. He almost chokes on his candy but bites down on the sucker to keep it from flying into the back of his throat when she yanks him close.

“I was so worried about you,” she whispers into his ear. “I’m so sorry… The doctors will help, okay? I’m sure you just have a… a parasite.”

**_PARASITE_ ** _?! I am no parasite! How dare she call me that- _

Eddie pulls back from the hug and plucks the candy from his mouth. “He doesn’t like it when you call him that.”

“Who doesn’t like- Vee? Eddie, Vee isn’t real.”

“He is real!” Eddie insists. “He protects me. He’s a part of me. Forever.”

_ Tell her I am not a parasite. _

“He’s not a parasite, please, don’t call him that. You hurt his feelings and I don’t like it when he gets angry,” Eddie says.

_ I will not hurt you or our mother, Eddie. But I do not like to be called a parasite. It is… not true. I am more than- I am a symbiote. From the planet Klyntar where there are many others like me. But I am not a parasite. _

“He’s from another  _ planet _ ,” Eddie whispers in wonderment. Even he didn’t know Venom was an alien.

“Your friend is… an alien?” his mother asks her voice flat with disbelief. She sighs. “Eddie, you’ve been watching too many cartoons.”

“He really is an alien,” Eddie insists but goes quiet when the doctor and nurse come in, neither of them seeming at ease.

“Doctor,” his mother gasps and stands to face him. “What is it?”

“Well, I’ve checked Eddie’s x-rays and those were normal but his blood tests were… inconclusive,” Dr. Basil says slowly, choosing his words carefully. “We’re not sure what is going on but we would like him to be evaluated by our psychologist.”

“You think he’s mentally ill?” his mother asks in horror. “He’s only five years old! I mean, it’s  _ normal _ for a child to have imaginary friends, yes?”

“Yes, but we would still feel better if he was evaluated after some comments made by him in the hallway,” Dr. Basil continues. “Dr. Lichfield will be down here very shortly. She’s very good with children Eddie’s age.”

His mother frowns and glances back at him before looking to Dr. Basil again. “But he’s not physically ill?”

“In theory, no, but we would also like to keep him overnight just to be certain everything is fine,” Dr. Basil says even though even Eddie can tell it pains him to say it. “I know it’s a lot to ask, Mrs. Brock, but since the tests were so… inconclusive, I would like to run more tests and Dr. Lichfield will do a psychological examination.”

Eddie tries not to start crying – he has to be brave for his mother and he has Venom to keep him company and protect him if necessary. In his heart, he knows Venom will do anything to ensure his safety. When his mother starts to cry, however, tears fill his eyes and he has to choke back his own sob.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, wiping her face on her sweater. “I’m just afraid there’s something wrong-.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Dr. Basil says. “Most children have an active imagination at Eddie’s age, we just want to make sure everything is on the up and up. Alright?”

She nods and clears her tears away with another swipe of her sweater. “Thank you, Dr. Basil. I appreciate you helping Eddie today.”

“It was our pleasure.”

“Am I able to stay with him?”

“Yes, of course, of course. We wouldn’t ask you to leave,” Dr. Basil says gently. “Okay, Eddie, you’ve been such a brave boy tonight. We’re very proud but we do have to run some more blood tests so I apologize for having to poke you with another needle.”

Eddie feels his lip pout outward and he shakes his head, folding his arms over his chests. One needle was enough and he doesn’t want to have to feign being brave when all he wants to do is go home and hug Fluffy.

_ Are they going to hurt us? _

“Yes,” Eddie whispers.

“Yes?” Dr. Basil asks as he pulls up a rolling chair to sit beside him. “I know needles are scary but this is very important. Can you be brave one more time? After this, no more needles. I promise.” Dr. Basil holds up his pinky finger which Eddie recognizes as a pinky promise. One that cannot be broken.

Slowly, Eddie links his pinky with Dr. Basil. “No more needles.”

“That’s it,” Dr. Basil says and he smiles with too many teeth. The gestures leave Eddie cold or maybe he’s just tired.

Eddie holds out his arm reluctantly and winces when, once again, a needle slips under his skin to suck away his life’s blood. He looks to his mother and she immediately takes his free hand to hold and kiss his knuckles with a warm, teary smile.

“You’re doing so good today, sweetheart,” she says. “I’m so proud of you.”

_ Of  _ **_us._ **

“Of us, Mama,” he says.

She takes a sharp breath but doesn’t say anything else just kisses his hand again. Eddie turns his eyes back to the doctor filling up tubes with blood and there are so many he has to wonder how much blood he will have left when they’re done. His stomach growls – for once, however, it’s his own hunger and not Venom’s.

“Hungry,” he says.

“After all of this, you’re hungry?” his mother asks in surprise. “Is that normal?”

“Well, he did manage to throw up most of the steak he’d consumed, so I’m not surprised he’s a little hungry,” Dr. Basil replies with a nod. “I’ll have to see what you can have, okay, kiddo? Something light, we don’t want to upset your tummy any further.”

“Okay,” Eddie whispers even as he has chocolate cake daydreams. Chocolate pudding, maybe. “Can I have pudding? Chocolate.”

Dr. Basil smiles and winks. “Is that a favorite?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Alright. All done.” Dr. Basil offers his hand as a high five and Eddie reclaims his other hand from his mother’s grasp to give him the offered high five. “Good job, Eddie. Dr. Lichfield should be here shortly. She doesn’t usually make evening calls like this, so I apologize if it takes a little longer than usual.”

“Can I watch TV now?” Eddie asks and turns his gaze to the television on the wall even as he feels his energy start to drain once the doctor tells him he’s done. He’d been running on adrenaline before and now the sudden urge to sleep is so great he can hardly keep his head up.

“Yes,” his mother says and kisses his temple. She turns the television on and finds a cartoon for him to watch. “I’m going to go speak with the doctor for a moment, alright, Eddie? I’ll be  _ right _ outside.”

“Okay,” he whispers, his eyes already drifting closed.

_ Listen, Eddie. _

Eddie tries to stay awake at Venom’s behest, his ears straining to hear his mother outside but then he’s able to hear them perfectly clear as if they’re in the same room with him. He can only assume this is Venoms’ doing.

“Dr. Basil, I’m very concerned about Eddie,” his mother says, her voice distressed in a similar way after his father died. “He lost his father last year and I’m worried that maybe really scarred him… I mean, he’s coming up with this friend and I  _ know _ children come up with imaginary friends and insist they’re real. I understand that but this feels different.”

“ I understand your concern,” Dr. Basil said. “I’m not a psychologist expert and I cannot speak for your son’s psyche, this is why I asked Dr. Lichfield to come tonight. Your son is very young and I am sure this is only a phase.”

_ I am not a phase. I am not imaginary. We are not imagining things, Eddie. We are one. We are  _ **_us_ ** _. I will keep you safe and be your friend forever. _

Eddie smiles sleepily. “Pinky promise?” he asks softly.

A gooey, black hand appears to detach itself from his arm and offers a raised pinky just as Dr. Basil had earlier. Eddie links his pinky with Venom’s and they grip each other tightly.

_ Can never be broken. Good night, Eddie. _

“….nigh’-,” Eddie whispers and his eyes fall closed.

 

* * *

  
  


“Eddie, Eddie, can you wake up for me?”

_ Wake up, Eddie. _

Venom’s voice draws his eyes open albeit sluggishly. Eddie blinks a few times and refocuses his blurred vision until he finds his mother leaning into his space and another woman in the same room. She’s tall, blonde, with a sharp nose and face. Immediately, Eddie doesn’t like her and he feels dread fill his stomach.

_ Do not trust her. She’s one of us. _

Eddie doesn’t speak because some part of him knows he cannot alert this woman to his knowledge. He wonders if Venom can hear his thoughts.

_ Yes _ .

**Who is she?**

_ She is walking around with a symbiote. His name is Toxin. He is one of the most dangerous. _

**What does he want?**

_ He is looking for me. _

“Hello, Eddie,” the blonde woman says with a smile so plastic and fake it sends chills down Eddie’s spine. “My name is Dr. Lichfield, I’m going to take you to do some tests. Alright?”

“May I come with him-,” his mother says immediately and Eddie feels fear grip him at the idea of his mother being hurt because of him.

“No,” Dr. Lichfield says shortly. “I’m sorry but it can only be Eddie and I. It’s imperative.

Eddie tries to smile at her but the nurse is already transferring him into a wheelchair and Dr. Lichfield wheels him from the room in a hurry. They rush down the darkened hallway and away from anything Eddie recognizes. They head back through so many doors, Eddie feels dizzy but finally, she brings him to a cold and dimly lit room. The room is empty save for another gurney.

“Venom,” Dr. Lichfield says as she steps around and Eddie’s eyes widen when another symbiote creature’s head slithers out of Dr. Litchfield’s back to survey him with its sharp teeth and red eyes.

**_Venom_ ** it says, it’s voice barely a hiss.  **_You’ve bonded with a child. It is time to go home._ **

Venom’s head appears in the similar fashion to Toxin’s and he growls. Comparing them side by side Eddie can see Venom is much smaller and less threatening.

_ I wish to stay. I like this child. _

**_Fool. It is time to go, we will return to this planet when it is time. Riot has called us home and I am to collect you. You have training to go through. If you do not come, I will force you free and eat this child. It is time to go._ **

_ No. You will not harm us. Eddie is mine. _

Fear grips Eddie’s stomach and he gasps when he watches Venom’s skin slowly grip him all over. Black goo appears all over his skin until slowly he is completely encapsulated by Venom in his entirety. His vision blacks and he is no longer in control of his body until his eyesight adjusts to look through Venom’s eyes.

_ You will not harm us. _

**_Then you will die here. I do not have time for disobedience. Stupid symbiote child._ **

_ Sleep, Eddie. _

Eddie wants to protest but his mouth is full and then he sees nothing.

 

* * *

 

Something is burning.

Eddie sits up in alarm, coughing, and gasping on choked air. The room is on fire he realizes with alarm and soon the ceiling overhead bursts full of sprinkling water to put the fire out as the alarms go off. “Vee?” he asks when he feels no warmth in his chest.

Had the other symbiote taken Venom away from him.

_ I’m here, Eddie. _

His voice is weak but there’s a small burst of warmth and the world feels better-knowing Venom is there and he’s safe. “I’ll get us out of here,” he says, feeling a burst of bravery force his feet to work and he shoves himself upright. The woman is lying on the floor and Eddies tries not to look too hard at her because he spots something red on her skin.

_ I tried… to protect… us… _

“I’ll protect you,” Eddie promises and launches toward the door, giving it a hard shove, until he’s able to burst out into the hallway, still coughing on smoke. Nurses are running down the hallway and one of them is quick to pick him up in alarm.

“How did you get down here?” she asks and Eddie realizes he has no idea where the woman had taken him.

“Dr. Lichfield took me here,” he tells her as she holds him on his hip and rushes him away from the burning room to set down on a hallway gurney.

“Oh my God,” she whispers. “It’s alright.” She takes his hand to read his name off of his wristband before removing a radio to talk to someone else. He can’t understand the muffled words but she’s responding. “Yes, I have a child. Eddie Brock – he says Dr. Lichfield took him back…” She cuts off when a scream filters up the hallway.

Eddie slowly looks over his shoulder as one of the nurses who ran by reappears and she’s pale and shaking. The nurse attending him goes to her side to ask what’s wrong.

“She’s  _ dead _ ,” the other nurse gasps over and over.

Eddie looks away and back at his hands. “You did that,” he whispers.

_ To protect you. I had to take his host away to make Toxin leave. He’s gone now. He left us alone. _

“Won’t he come back?”

_ I do not believe so. He told me I could rot here. I told him I was happy here. He is gone. I am sorry for hurting someone but she was going to hurt you, Eddie, and I could not let that happen. I could not let them hurt us. I love you, Eddie. _

Crying feels like a good idea but he holds back his tears in favor of sliding down slowly off of the gurney to start walking toward the end of the hallway. There is light ahead and he hopes to find someone to help him find his mother again.

Lost.

Tears streak tracks down his cheeks against his will.

The door pushes open easily and he steps out into a space filled with people in a waiting room. Some of them turn to look at him and say nothing until a nurse notices him and she jumps up from her seat behind a desk to kneel at his eye level.

“Hey, are you lost?” She glances at the bracelet around his wrist. “Eddie, hi, I’m Karen.”

“I’m lost,” he cries and shudders. He doesn’t want to cry. “I want my Mama!”

“We’ll find-.” A sharp sound makes him flinch and he feels Venom flinch, too, and then a voice over the PA system announces the building is to be evacuated due to a fire. “Come with me,” she says, holding his hand tightly and he has no choice but to follow her.

People rush about despite a voice telling them to walk calmly. The panic and fear make Eddie cry harder and he shakes until Karen lifts him into her arms to hold and rub his back warmly.

“It’s okay,” she whispers. “We’ll find your Mama, okay? We just have to go outside for a while.”

_ Eddie. It’s okay, Eddie. We are safe now. _

**Want Mama.**

_ I am here, Eddie. I am here for you. _

**I want Mama.**

_ I know. Soon, we will find her. She will find us and be happy to see us. It’s alright, Eddie. It’s alright to cry and be afraid. Everyone fears something. You do not have to be brave for me. I will be brave for us. _

_ Pinky promise. _

Eddie nods and rests his head softly on Karen’s shoulder. The exhaustion of the day has caught up to him and he can feel his eyelids drooping heavy. He’s almost asleep when he hears his name over the wail of sirens.

“EDDIE!”

“Mama,” he whispers.

Karen spins around and walks forward. Eddie turns to see his mother rushing through the crowd to approach them her arms open. “Is this your mom?” Karen asks and Eddie holds out his arms for his mother.

“Eddie- oh my God, oh my God- I thought- you found him,  _ thank you so much _ ,” his mother sobs as she clings to him tightly, cradling the back of his head in her hand. “What happened? Eddie, what happened?”

“Dr. Lichfield took me to a cold room but I don’t remember what happened,” he partially lies. “I woke up and the room was on fire.”

Karen looks just as stunned as his mother. “Oh my God,” Karen gasps. “We need to have him checked out.”

“I’m okay,” he insists but his mother is following Karen over to an ambulance to have him sat down on yet another gurney. He’s very tired of gurneys and people prodding and poking him.

“Did Dr. Lichfield hurt you?” his mother asks, hugging herself in worry. “I can’t believe I let her take you all alone, Christ, I’m so sorry.”

“She took him to do a psych test by himself?” Karen asks with a frown.

“Yes. Is that not normal?”

“Not when they’re this young, no. I’m so sorry. Who is the attending?” Karen has a flashlight and she shines it in his eyes, he flinches but she doesn’t seem too concerned.

“Dr. Basil.”

Karen frowns and blinks a few times. “Who?”

“Dr. Basil? He’s been attending my son all night.”

“We don’t have a Dr. Basil here. Who was your nurse?”

“Joy… I didn’t get her last name,” his mother says slowly. “You’re telling me a fake doctor was analyzing my son.”

“I don’t know, ma’am,” Karen admits with nervousness tinging her voice. “But I do know we do not have a Dr. Basil here. I’m going to page our hospital director, okay? We’ll get this sorted out. Until then, Eddie seems alright, I don’t believe he’s hurt, however, since he was in the room with the fire, I’m going to have him sent to-.”

“I don’t want to go to any more doctors,” Eddie says angrily. “I’m okay.”

“He needs to be treated for possible smoke inhalation,” Karen explains. “I’m sorry, I know you have no reason to trust anyone right now but it is important for him to be treated.”

_ No more doctors. _

“Please, no more doctors, Mama,” Eddie begs and tugs on his mother’s sweater but she nods and Karen ushers them into an ambulance.

“Take them to Saint Anne’s, he was in the room with the fire, he needs to be treated for smoke inhalation,” Karen tells the EMT’s. “Ma’am, what is your name?”

“Jamie Brock.”

“Okay.” Karen has a pen and she writes the name on her forearm. “I’m going to talk to the Director once everything is simmered down and figured out. I’m so sorry this happened.”

His mother’s face is grim and dark as the ambulance’s door shuts and once more they are taken away to a new hospital. Eddie is too tired to keep his eyes open and the EMT’s guide him to lie down. Once his head hits the pillow he’s out with Venom whispering in his ear.

_ Safe now, Eddie. Safe. _

 

* * *

  
  


“So, you’re telling me my son was treated by a doctor who didn’t work at the hospital. You’re  _ telling me _ my son was put in danger, potentially could have been  _ killed _ , in  _ your _ hospital.” 

Eddie reaches forward to slowly grab a cookie from the tray sitting on the counter while his mother speaks on the phone. Venom’s never had a cookie and he wants to show Venom cookies are just as good as meat. Even  _ better _ . 

“This is unacceptable. I want  _ answers _ . My son was given a clean bill of health at St. Anne’s. He had to go through smoke inhalation treatment,  _ more _ blood work, he’s only five years old! How could this be even  _ remotely _ acceptable?!” 

Eddie keeps an eye on his mother before ducking out of sight and cramming the chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. He moans and pats his belly while chewing. Tater tots, cookies, and chocolate pudding are his favorites. 

_ Eddie. This is good _ .  _ Not as good as meat.  _

Eddie giggles and then slams a hand over his mouth as he realizes his mother may have heard him but she’s still talking on the phone to hospital people. She’s been angry for a week, always on the phone – he’s just glad he’s had Venom to play with him. 

“Well, I’m not dropping the lawsuit against your hospital, I don’t care  _ how _ much damage you incurred due to the fire. This is complete negligence and I will not have my son treated like a lab rat while you have strange people coming in and just  _ testing _ on my child!” His mother’s voice has reached peak anxiety, he recognizes it by the squeakiness in her anger. 

Eddie dares to dart up and grasp two more cookies before dashing off to the stairs to go to his room. He’s halfway up when he hears his full name. 

“Edward Charles Allan Brock,” his mother says in her firmest voice. Eddie freezes on the stairs. “Did I say you could have those cookies?” 

_ Perhaps, she too has a symbiote in the back of her head.  _

Eddie slowly turns around and stares at the extra cookies he grabbed sheepishly. “Sorry, Mama. Vee wanted to try some cookies.” 

“Did he? Well, he needs to learn his manners and  _ ask _ to have cookies instead of just taking them, doesn’t he?” His mother gestures for him to come back downstairs and holds out her hand for the cookies.

Eddie sighs and slowly hops down one stare at a time until he’s at the bottom and can hand over the stolen desserts. “Sorry,” he mutters sadly, eyes glued to the floor with interest. 

“You can have some after dinner, okay?” She leans forward to kiss his forehead. “Sound fair?” 

_ Me, too _ . 

“Vee, too?” 

She nods and slides her hand through his hair. “Vee, too.” 

Eddie smiles big and then turns to run up the stairs. With Venom’s help, he’s mastered the stairs and can run up and down them with ease now. 

“No running!” 

_ I will not let you fall, Eddie.  _

“I know, Vee,” Eddie says and rushes to his room so they can play together. “Let’s play a game.” 

_ Okay _ . 

His toys lay scattered around his room but they’re all boring – he’s played with his toys plenty of times before and nothing new ever happens. Good guys win, bad guys lose. Eddie scans his eyes around the room until he sees how tall his bookshelf stands across from his bed.

“Do you think we can  climb up there?” 

_ Yes _ . 

Eddie grins and heads over to the shelves to start hauling himself up each shelf, glancing back now and again on his way, feeling his stomach grip with fear. They were extremely high up and he definitely doesn’t like heights. This was not a good idea.

_ Keep going.  _

Eddie gulps and reaches to pull himself to the top of the bookshelf. One more and he would be on the tippy top. 

_ Keep. Going. Eddie.  _

Eddie reaches to pull himself up one more time but the sound of something loud outside is so startling he loses his grip and falls heavily to the floor. The fall snaps his ankle and the pain makes Eddie scream and cry. He wants to scream at Venom for not saving him but his mother is already in the room and flying to his side to see what happened. 

“Eddie! Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened? Oh- my God- your ankle. Hold on, I’m going to call 911, okay?”

“You– promised–,” Eddie hitches in his sobs and his mother is already fleeing the room to find the phone to call for an ambulance. 

_ I am sorry. I will fix it. I will fix it, Eddie. Don’t cry.  _

Distrust fills Eddie to the core but then his ankle seems to right itself and the pain is gone as if it never existed in the first place. His tears fade to quiet hiccups and then into silence as he stares at his fixed ankle. 

“You–.” 

_ Healed us. I’m very sorry, Eddie. I would have caught you. I was as startled as you. I will be better.  _

Eddie wipes his nose and touches his ankle but there is no pain, no bruise, nothing at all just his sock. “No more climbing,” he tells Venom before his mother is rushing back upstairs.

“The ambulance is… coming…” She stares at him in disbelief as he slowly pushes himself upright onto two working feet. “Your ankle…” 

“Vee fixed it. He says he’s sorry for letting me fall,” Eddie tells her before wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug. “I won’t climb again, Mama.” 

His mother says nothing and he can hear the distant echo of sirens. Eddie pulls back and returns to the safety of his toys. “You’ll like this game, Vee,” he promises. 

_ Pinky promise?  _

“Pinky promise.” 

  
  
  


_ Three Years Later  _

 

“Venom, stop, I just want to eat my sandwich in  _ peace _ , please,” Eddie whispers while slowly removing his ham sandwich his mom had packed for his lunch today along with an  _ I love you!  _ Note. 

_ Hungry.  _

“You’re  _ always _ hungry, I’m about to feed us right now. Jeeze.” Eddie goes to take a bite until he notices a group of kids sitting at the table across from his are all smirking and laughing at him. His face burns red but he takes a bite anyway. Partially to shut Venom up and partially to shut himself up. Sometimes, he forgets he can communicate with Venom silently. 

“Hey,  _ Brock _ , you mind not being crazy while people are trying to eat?” 

Eddie glares at the table and keeps eating while also ignoring the voice of Eric Jordan. Fourth-grade bully. 

_ Bully _ . 

He doesn’t need Venom to tell him Eric is a bully – he’d been bullied ever since starting kindergarten and telling all of his classmates about Venom. Ever since then, he’d stopped talking about Venom to everyone but the issue came down to talking  _ to _ Venom while at school. 

_ I miss you calling me Vee.  _

Venoming is a whiny thing – always crying and whining about something he did or didn’t do. He never would have thought a hungry alien would be so whiny. 

“Your name is Venom,” he mutters into his sandwich but Eric mistakes his comment for an insult and dumps his milk all over Eddie’s head. The cold liquid startles him and he gathers his lunch to flee the lunch room. Once again, they’re eating in the bathroom. 

Like losers. 

“Hate you, Venom,” he whispers darkly before finishing off his ham sandwich on the safety of the toilet, his feet drawn up so no one bothers him. 

_ Eddie, you don’t mean that.  _

“I know what I said.” 

Venom goes quiet, which is a miracle in itself, but then the sound of kids entering the bathroom make Eddie freeze. They all come to stand outside of his stall and there is no escape. He would have no choice but to face them when lunch is over. 

“Hey, Brock, you still talking to your  _ imaginary _ friend?” Eric asks and the other kids laugh. “You’re like eight, shouldn’t you have stopped believing in him by now.” 

“He’s not imaginary,” Eddie insists even if he knows that will probably only hinder his cause. 

Eric’s laugh comes out as a cruel bark and Eddie watches in horror as they find a way to work the lock open in the bathroom stall. He remains curled up and frozen on the toilet until two kids grab him and haul him to his feet. Eric stands several inches taller than him and he hits as mean as any fourth grader can. Eddie’s head spins when Eric punches him in the face. 

_ Let’s eat him. _

“No!” Eddie roars. 

“No,  _ what _ ? Talking to your friend again?” Eric taunts. “Give him a swirly. Teach him to stop being so  _ crazy _ .” 

Tears streak down Eddie’s face as three kids hold him down, dunking his head into the toilet, and pressing the lever to flush. The cold water chokes him and leaves him gasping. He can feel Venom swirling inside just like the toilet – rage and fury fill his body and only grow worse when they give him a second dose of toilet water.

Eddie submits to Venom’s rage and he feels his body change and shift, Venom’s skin wrapping around him like a protective casing until he can stand over the boys, his tongue lolling from his mouth, and his newly grown in teeth shining in the light.

“Hm, who to eat first?” Venom muses out loud while he plucks one of the boys off of the ground.

_ No, Venom. No eating. _

“But they were bad to us, Eddie. Bad.” 

_ No eating.  _

“Fine.” Venom drops the boy he’d picked up from the ground and instead growls at them, low and threatening. The boys all freeze and look extremely pale and frightened. When Venom roars, they all turn and flee, some of them leaving pee on the floor in their wake. 

Venom chuckles. “That will teach them to hurt us again, Eddie.” 

_ Maybe. My turn. I have to go back to class _ . 

Venom sighs but slowly turns himself inside out until only Eddie is left standing in the bathroom. He takes a few deep breaths and stares sadly at his wet, sodden hair, and ruined shirt. No choice but to go back to the lunch room, Eddie walks out and feels hundreds of fearful eyes turn on him. Every classmate he walks past stare at him with complete and utter terror. The walk to class is uneventful but as soon as he sits at his usual group table, everyone once sitting there all stand to find new tables. 

Eddie’s heart sinks. 

Maybe, the physical bullying would stop now that the bullies had finally met Venom in the flesh but they all immediately rejected him. He drops his head and feels his anger and resentment for Venom return. For the rest of the day, he ignores Venom’s chatter, and on the walk home from the bus stop doesn’t bother to take a long way home so he can have more time to talk to Venom. 

No. 

He doesn’t want to talk to Venom ever again. 

_ Eddie. What is wrong?  _

“I hate you, Venom!” Eddie yells as he approaches his house. “I never want to talk to you again! I want you to go away and never come back!” 

_ Eddie _ …

“You make me have no friends! I hate you! You’re the worst alien ever!” Eddie screams the last bit and suddenly his world feels empty and colder. He frowns, his hand flying to his chest where he can usually feel Venom’s warmth but suddenly there is nothing there at all. 

As if Venom had vanished. 

“Good,” Eddie growled and threw open the door. “Stay gone.” 

“Eddie, honey?” His mother appears in the hallway from the kitchen he slams the door shut. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” he growls without any further explanation. 

Venom remains quiet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback! It means so much to me :)

_Fourteen Years Later_

“Eddie, wake up. Dude. _Get up_.”

If Clint’s annoying voice hadn’t pierced through his dreamland, the throbbing headache in his left temple would have. Eddie lets out a groan before slowly rolling over to grasp onto his phone, fingers clumsy, as he tries in vain to see the time. Staying up until four in the morning had probably not been the smartest idea he’d had this week but he’d had a lot of fun at the party.

Plus, he’d finally talked to _her_.

“Eddie, _get up_. You have class in like five minutes.”

Eddie squints at his phone, trying to convince his eyes and brain to work as one unit, until he finally managed to see the clock read 9:55 meaning he’s really, _really_ going to be late to class if he doesn’t force himself upright. He debates briefly on blowing class off but he also promised Anne he’d meet her post-class to have lunch, which meant he needed to be up _now_ so he could be ready to meet her at noon.

“I’m up,” he manages to grunt while pushing his body to stand on his feet, stumbling over to a pile of clothes he hopes are clean to yank on jeans and sniff a few shirts until he finds one that resembles something close to neutral.

Clint rolls his eyes. “You’re a mess. Told you not to be out all night.”

“Hey, I finally talked to Anne last night and we’re having lunch today, so you shut your mouth,” Eddie mumbles and goes to the sink to rinse his mouth quickly with Listerine since he has no time to properly brush.

“Your funeral.”

Eddie offers Clint a choice gesture and grabs his bag which he luckily remembers to stuff his laptop inside and rushes out the door to try and make it to Russian Lit on time. He’s not even sure why he’s taking this course since it’s not even required for him but he needed another credit and the class had a free spot open. It was a struggle, even with Nat’s assistance when she came by to see Clint, he was barely scraping by.

Eddie runs as fast as he can across campus and is halfway there when a whiff of the cafeteria makes his stomach growl so hard he has to physically stop in the middle of the sidewalk. The smell of meat makes him turn slowly toward the doors. Breakfast is technically over at 10:00 so he can’t even go upstairs to help himself to a pile of sausage and ham.

The thought of shoving meat into his face is too much and he feels drool run down his chin. He needs to eat so he emails his professor last minute to cancel on coming to class and instead of heading toward his classroom, he rushes to the parking lot where he’s parked his motorcycle and rides it into town. The diner up the street doesn’t stop serving breakfast at 10 and he can certainly help himself.

Eddie barely parks properly before jogging into the building and taking a seat at the counter. The woman behind the space looks up at him curiously.

“You look like you know exactly what you want, sugar,” she says with a snort. “What can I get ya?”

“Can I have three orders of sausage, bacon, and ham, please,” Eddie pants while setting his bag on the seat beside him.

“Three orders of each?” she asks while one of her eyebrows rises to God to judge him.

“Yeah. Please,” he adds again when he thinks on how his mother would have wanted him to be polite even when in a hurry.

“You want anything else with those?”

“Uh, big glass of milk.” Eddie sets his phone on the counter next to him and sees his professor had emailed him back.

_I hope everything is alright with your mom, Eddie. See you next week._

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have lied about his mother’s health but she’s been dead for two years, he supposes he can get away with a white lie when she’s already dead. The waitress walks away, still looking confused by his large order of all breakfast meats, but he can only think about how _good_ they’ll taste when he finally sinks his teeth in. The craving is so intense, he almost finds himself chewing on his own fingers but instead busies himself with going through his phone’s text messages.

Anne: _Looking forward to lunch Eddie! <3 _

Eddie smiles and traces the little heart she sent with his fingertip.

< **I’m looking forward to it too**

He’s sure he’ll still be hungry in two hours.

In his opinion, the food cannot come fast enough but eventually, a large plate full of breakfast meat is set down in front of him and Eddie wastes no time. He picks up the first bit of bacon and shoves it into his mouth caveman style. He sets about devouring the plate and has half of it down in under fifteen minutes. He eats so quickly he has to pause and debate if he’s about to throw it all back up but the hunger wins out and he finishes the rest in another fifteen minutes.

His waitress returns looking almost sickened by his presence. “Well, I won’t ask you if you were hungry.”

“Sorry,” he says and covers his mouth to belch. “ _Really_ good, though.”

“Hm. Well, try not to choke, ya hear?”

Eddie gives her a thumbs up and finishes off his glass of milk. She hands him the bill and he’s quick to put cash down and be on his way. He’s eaten so much his stomach distends and he has to walk slowly back to his bike but the craving has settled down. It isn’t until he’s back on campus and sitting in his (blissfully) empty dorm room in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt watching television he recalls another time he craved meat like this.

Five years old, sitting on the floor, and eating raw steak.

He’d eaten the steak because of Venom.

Eddie blinks as he remembers the alien’s name – an imaginary friend he’d made up to make up for not having any friends. He remembers how Venom had been a part of him – at least, that’s what he’d believed growing up – but Venom had only ostracized him further. He grew up without friends or playmates, even after finally banishing Venom to the recesses of his mind, Eddie’s social life had never recovered. He went throughout elementary and middle school a loser and it wasn’t until he moved to another school district for high school he managed to make a few friends.

Not that they mattered now.

Now, he was in college and trying to live his best life. Going on dates, going to parties, joining a fraternity, _finally_ talking to Anne Weying longer than three seconds and scoring a lunch date. The only thing he wished was different about his life was his mother. He missed her every single day and she sacrificed so much for him, even after winning the lawsuit against the hospital, and setting aside money for him to go to college, she’d sacrificed everything. Never buying herself anything, never dating again, never marrying again, never doing anything for herself.

He checks the time and sees it’s almost noon and he’s supposed to be meeting with Anne at the campus center for lunch even though he’d offered to take her to a restaurant. _I still have dinner dollars to use_ , she’d giggled so Eddie had agreed to eat on campus with her. A brief shower cleared off all stench of the night previous and he even dove into his closet to find _actually_ clean clothes before heading out of his dorm and starts to walk toward the campus center, his mother still trailing his thoughts.

Eddie casts his eyes to a church across the street and debates on walking over to pray for a moment. He’d grown up Roman Catholic even if the Church no longer felt like his calling anymore. He’d strayed so far away and he had no idea how to go back. Surely, it wouldn’t be so easy as crossing the street and walking inside.

Eddie crosses the street and walks inside.

The church is quiet with the service already over for the morning and no one left in the pews. The only presences inside the church being himself and a quiet altar. Eddie slowly creeps to a pew near the middle and sits down, staring up at the stained glass windows across from him and wondering if his mother could see him. Would she be proud? Would she be disappointed he was majoring in _journalism_ or would she be happy to see him pursuing his dreams?

“Hey, Ma,” he mutters softly into the church. “Miss you… Hope the Eddie picture you’re watching isn’t too boring or disappointing… Also… hope you aren’t watching twenty-four seven…” He trails off as he thinks on some of the things he’s done over the past couple of years since her passing – drinking, partying, getting laid – all things no mother wants to see their son doing.

He supposes he should be talking to God in a church but he just wants to talk to his mother freely and not feel judged by people he lives with at school

“Wish you were here right now,” he whispers. “Sometimes, I just, really need a hug, you know?”

The church remains quiet not even the sound of footsteps break the spell held over the pews. Eddie sighs and slowly stands up – he wasn’t exactly expecting God to start talking to him but a sign his mother was listening would have been nice. He takes a few steps toward the door and jumps when a voice whispers in his ear.

_Eddie_?

The voice is soft and unsure like it’s afraid to speak at all. Eddie spins around but there is no one in the church with him and he’s fairly certain he’s only hearing things. Shaking his head, Eddie leaves the church and wonders if God maybe did try to speak to him and here he is blowing off the Big Guy.

“Sorry,” he mumbles before continuing down toward the campus center for his mini-date with Anne. Maybe she didn’t consider it a date and maybe he should clarify but they _were_ having lunch which was more than he could have ever dreamt.

Outside of the building is a group of students at a table set up with some posters with graphs and charts. He rolls his eyes when he sees Peter Parker and Tony Stark at the centerfold. Peter’s been his enemy since freshman year when they’d had a disagreement during their introductory English course – the guy’s a stuck up prick. Tony Stark is no better and Eddie keeps his head down, even pulling the hood of his jacket over his ears to keep their eyes off of him. He has no desire to spar right before his date with Anne.

“Hey, Brock, come and sign this petition!” Tony calls.

Damn. Spotted.

Eddie continues to walk ahead, ignoring Tony’s insults as he does, yanking the door open to head inside. He checks the time, 11:45, he’s early but he’d rather be on time than late. Anne doesn’t seem like a patient person. He takes the steps to the second-floor cafeteria two at a time and swipes his ID before scouting out a table. He’s ready to approach a corner table when a flash of blonde hair makes his eyes flit over to his right.

Anne.

She’s standing with a group of her sorority sisters, all dressed in sorority letter sweaters, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, and smiling brighter than any sun. Eddie feels his heart grow three sizes and warm pleasantly.

Anne is by far the prettiest girl he’s ever met.

“Anne!” he calls, making her turn. Her smile fades for a moment until she realizes who is calling her and she waves excited and holds up a finger to let him know she’ll be there shortly.

Eddie smiles softly and sits down at the table to wait on her. He forgets all about the voice and thoughts of Venom, his attention solely for Anne. He can’t keep the dorky, soft smile from his face as she walks over and sits across from him at the table.

“What?” she laughs, her freckled cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. Beautiful.

“Nothing, you just, you look very nice,” he says slowly, trying to pick his words as carefully as he can. He doesn’t want to be like one of the other guys chasing around after her and putting their noses where they don’t belong. His mother raised him to be respectful and that’s what he wants to do.

“Thank you. You, too.” Anne’s smile widens and she sets her plate down in front of them. He expected salad and other healthy things but she has three slices of pizza and a pile of French fries. “Did you not want something to eat?”

“I ate earlier,” he says with a wave of his hand. “I might wander over to the ice cream machine later, though.”

“Why did you eat, silly? You knew we were having lunch.” Anne shakes her head but doesn’t seem angry – she seems to find him amusing, a smile still tugging her lips.

“Well, I woke up _really_ hungry. You know like when you have intense cravings for something? That was me this morning.” Eddie rubs a hand over his face. “I woke up and just wanted _meat_.”

“Meat?”

“Yeah, so, I went to the diner to grab some sausage, bacon, and ham. Delicious.” He hopes he doesn’t sound as insane as he feels.

“Well, sounds like you had a good time,” Anne replies and picks up a slice of pizza to start eating.

“I guess you could say that.” Eddie nods and even watching Anne eat makes his heart soar. “I’m really glad you said you wanted to have lunch with me, Anne.”

“Yeah?”

He nods. “Yeah… You’re just… you’re so beautiful and funny and nice. Pretty sure you deserve someone better than me to have lunch with.” He doesn’t want to assume this is a date so he tries to frame it in not-a-date context and reminds himself to clarify for his own sanity. “Um, is this a date? Or are we just having lunch as friends? Probably should have clarified – because either is fine with me! I mean- I would love to go on a date with you, Anne, but I don’t want to just _assume_ this is a date and-.”

“Eddie,” Anne says and wipes her fingers clean on a napkin. “I like you but I didn’t think this was a date… _but_ if you want to ask me on a real date I wouldn’t say no.”

‘You wouldn’t?” She shakes her head and Eddie sees his chance so he lunges forward to grasp onto the opportunity. “Anne, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday? I could take you to a real restaurant for dinner.”

Anne smiles and nods, looking pleased and happy. “I would love that, Eddie. Pick me up at six?”

“Sounds great.”

“So,” Anne continues slowly. “How’s your day been so far?”

“Well, I overslept,” he admits with a snort. “I skipped class because of it.”

“ _Eddie_.”

“I know, I know. I don’t usually skip class,” he says with a hurry even though he is a fan of cutting corners when and where he can. Work smarter, not harder.

“Well, I understand, we all do it at least once in our college careers. Some of us more than once,” Anne says. “I’ve skipped a few classes due to a party.”

“Did _you_ skip class this morning?” he asks, only half accusing her of being a hypocrite. She had been at the party, too, after all. Otherwise, he never would have gotten this opportunity.

“ _Noo_ .” She shakes her head and takes another bite of pizza. Her freckles bunch up when she chews and Eddie’s certain she’s going to leave him with heart palpitations. “I did not skip class this morning, however, I’m debating on skipping my afternoon class so I can go take a nap since I _didn’t_ skip class this morning.”

Eddie snorts and they both laugh. Staying out late to party had _definitely_ been a bad idea on both of their parts but Eddie was glad he’d done it. Having the chance to sit with Anne, finally really get to know her, and _now_ taking her on a real date? His life felt as if it was finally falling into place.

“Hey, I can’t judge, I’m free for the rest of the day,” he says with a casual shrug. “I’m actually free until Thursday. My schedule this semester is super relaxed.”

“Wow, lucky boy,” Anne muses before diving into a new piece of pizza.

“What kind of food do you like to eat? I don’t want to take you somewhere you won’t like.”

“Oh.” Anne holds up her finger while she chews, trying to hurry to answer him, which only makes him smile. Everything she does is cute and endearing. “I’ll try anything once but my favorite is Italian and there’s this Thai place I like but we don’t have to go there.”

“I like Thai and I like Italian. I’m open for anything,” he says. “As long as I can have _meat_.”

The second sentence falls out of his mouth quickly and sharp and he has no idea what possessed him to say it at all. Yes, he’s always been a bit of a carnivore with a huge sweet tooth but he’s never been aggressive about his tastes.

“Uh, sorry,” he says and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I guess I’m still having some cravings.”

Anne giggles. “It’s alright, Eddie. I’ve been there, _believe_ me. Once a month,  in fact.”

_Once a month_ ? He thinks before realizing exactly what she means. “ _Oh_. Right.”

“A guy who knows what I’m talking about? Well, you are impressive.”

“I grew up with just my mom,” he explains with a shrug. “I’m used to that kind of stuff.”

“Well, that’s kind of a relief. My last date? Well, boyfriend, I guess, I would call him my boyfriend. My _ex_ -boyfriend… Anyway, I asked him to go buy me tamps and he had no idea what I was talking about. I had to _explain_ what I meant and then he refused to go to the store.” Anne rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Men.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees with a snort. “Men are stupid. As a guy, believe me, I know firsthand how stupid we are.”

“You’re not stupid, Eddie. You’re smart and nice and a good guy. That’s why I like you. You’re a _good_ guy.” Anne reaches over and places her hand over his which sends his heart into overdrive in his chest. Hand holding? Already? He’s not going to make it.

“Thanks, I think? I know most guys wanna be _bad_ but I don’t feel as if I need to be like that,” Eddie replies. “Silly, you know? Why be a total jerk when you can just be decent.”

Anne’s face softens and she practically melts in her seat. “Stop that, you’re going to make me fall in love with you Eddie Brock.”

His turn to blush. His cheeks flood with color and he ducks his head down shyly. “Sorry.”

Her smile is like the sun radiating but slowly it fades and she looks panicked for a moment. “What time is it?”

“Uh, almost one,” he tells her while checking his watch.

“Shoot, I have to go. I’m sorry… I’ll see you on Saturday though, right? At six?”

Eddie nods. “Yes. At six.”

“Okay.” Anne picks up her plate, waves, and dashes away. Eddie pauses to watch her go before almost slapping himself in the face for being so pigheaded. _She’s not a piece of meat, get it together._

She waves one more time on her way down the stairs and he returns the wave with a small smile. Joy and elation fill his stomach and tie it into excited knots – he has a date with Anne Weying on Saturday. A _real_ date with a real time and a potential plan for Italian food.

_Eddie_.

Eddie startles and almost knocks his chair over when he stands up which probably makes him look like the spazziest, clumsiest person in the room. Luckily, no one seems to be watching. “Who said that?” he whispers frantically.

He’d quit hearing voices in his head after telling Venom to go when he was only eight years old. He’d been certain he’d made Venom up which was a result of his active imagination. He shook his head; he was only hearing things and no one was talking to him. He needed to go before he _did_ attract unwanted attention and, once again, become the weird kid who talks to himself.

The voice doesn’t come again so Eddie shakes his head to try to clear any brain fog before hurrying downstairs, every now and again, glancing over his shoulder in paranoia. If his mother were alive today she’d tell him he was being overly suspicious and she would tell him to take a nap. He probably needed more rest which is why he’s hearing voices. Again.

Eddie glances over his shoulder one more time and finds himself walking smack dab into Carlton Drake. They slam into each other so hard, Carlton spills his coffee all over Eddie’s jacket and shirt, while exclaiming a few choice explicatives. He’s the one with a soaked jacket but Carlton feels offended enough to curse at _him_.

Rich privileged boys.

“Sorry,” Eddie says automatically.

“Watch where you’re going, _Brock_ ,” Carlton snarls. “These are new loafers and if you’ve ruined them-.”

“You’ll do what?” Eddie asks with a raise of an eyebrow. “Bore me with some facts about biology and space?”

Carlton Drake is almost as insufferable as Peter Parker – maybe more so because of his money and penchant to rub it in others’ faces. Eddie doesn’t like him or the crowd he runs with since they all believe they can do what they want when they want, and the university powers that be will do nothing to stop them because their money funds the programs at the university.

“Get lost, Brock,” Carlton snarls.

“Gladly.” Eddie gives Carlton a mock salute before stepping around him and shuffling back to his dorm to once again change his clothes. He’s running out of clean shirts and the mountain of laundry only grows. Clint is still gone so Eddie is eager to crash onto his bed and hug his pillow to his face.

A nap is exactly what the doctor ordered.

_Eddie. Please, I am hungry._

The voice raises red flags and he sits up, clutching his pillow to his chest. “Who’s there? Clint?”

_It’s Vee. Please. I’m hungry, Eddie, I’ve done what you’ve asked for a long time now but it’s time for me to wake up and feed. Please._

The craving and hunger returns so strongly Eddie feels compelled to stand up and search the mini-fridge in their room to help himself. Clint has leftover chicken from the night before and he tears through the Styrofoam box to pick up each piece by hand and shove them into his mouth. Each piece tastes like more and by the time he’s finished the chicken he knows it’s not enough so he runs from his dorm room back outside, barefoot, until his eyes fall on a passing squirrel.

It’s so close, he could just reach out and-

“What are you _doing_?” Clint’s voice cuts through the haze of hunger and he realizes he’s holding a struggling squirrel in his hands. “Eddie, what the heck man?”

The squirrel makes desperate cries to be let free and Eddie fights the urge to shove its head into his mouth. “Stop,” he growls angrily to whatever is possessing to be this way. His mind flashes back to his childhood and holding a robin against its will. “Stop it right now.”

_Hungry, Eddie._

“You’re not _real_!” Eddie screams and manages to drop the squirrel.

“Eddie?” Clint approaches warily like one would with a frightened animal. “Hey, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“No,” Eddie whispers. “I need to eat. I’m so hungry.”

“Okay… Uh, we can go grab a bite…” Clint’s face is pulled into a frightened frown and Eddie can see him re-evaluating their entire friendship. He doesn’t blame Clint for his fear. He’s just as afraid, maybe even a little more.

“I need meat,” Eddie whispers, feeling his voice edged with desperation. He knows he must look like a lunatic standing around in his underwear and a t-shirt, almost ready to bite a squirrel’s head off, and talking to himself. He’s surprised someone hasn’t contacted 911.

“Okay. Sure. C’mon, um, let’s go inside. I think I have some chicken in the fridge-.” Clint places his hand on Eddie’s shoulder to start steering him inside.

“I ate it,” Eddie admits sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh, well, we’ll figure something out. Let’s just get inside. C’mon, you’re scaring people.” Clint forcibly guides him back inside and up to their room where he notes the mess on the floor. “Wow, you really did eat it, didn’t you?”

“Sorry,” Eddie whispers and starts to pace. The hunger tears at his stomach so fiercely he feels sick.

“Hey, what’s going on with you? This morning you were normal and right now you’re…” Clint trails off and Eddie pauses, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. “Uh… A little unhinged.”

“I don’t know, I started hearing a voice,” Eddie says. “I think I have a parasite.”

**_PARASITE? I AM NOT A PARASITE, EDDIE._ **

Eddie flinches at screaming in his ear. “Yes, you are, you’re a parasite and I want you to _go away_ . I told you to go away years ago. Why are you _back_?”

“Eddie…” Clint says slowly, glancing around the room in confusion. “Who are you talking to?”

“ _Him_ ,” Eddie gasps. “Venom.”

“Venom?”

“My parasite.”

_Stop, Eddie, please. I’m not a parasite. Apologize._

“No, I will _not_ apologize, you ruined my life!” Eddie roars, wishing he could scold Venom to his ugly face. “I made you up, I made you up, you’re not real, get out! Get out! _Get out of my head_!”

Clint doesn’t look any better and is reaching for his phone. “I’m gonna call for help, okay?”

“No, no hospitals,” Eddie gasps. “I don’t like them, okay? I’m fine. I just need to eat.” Eddie turns to grab his pants and keys. “I got this.”

“Eddie-.” Clint steps in his way but Eddie glares and he steps away in a hurry. “Eddie, I’m worried about you!”

“Don’t be,” Eddie growls as he pulls his jeans on and slides his feet into a pair of flip-flops. He’s out the door before Clint can say more and storms toward the campus center. They won’t be open for food until dinner but there is a small convenient store and café open most of the day he can peruse and find something to satisfy this craving.

People seem to fall out his way as he walks and stare at him with wide, fearful eyes. At the moment, nothing matters except eating. Eddie tears into the building and storms into the café, feeling so strong he almost rips the door from its hinges. His hunger turns quickly into an obsession. Blinded by a need to feed, Eddie pushes students out of the way to go to the small freezer housing frozen meals and his eyes fall on a small bag of tater tots.

_Tater Tots. Not meat. Still good._ **_Eat._ **

Eddie pulls the door open and rips the bag, slamming the small, frozen potatoes into his mouth with a ravishing hunger. In the back of his mind, he knows people are staring at him and he knows he must look like a crazed lunatic but the hunger overrides any sense of self-preservation of his social status.

“Eddie?!”

Eddie pauses, mouth full of tater tots, to turn and see Anne staring at him with her jaw on the floor and her eyes full of confusion. He almost chokes on the frozen potatoes in an effort to spit some of them out. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I have a parasite.”

“Eddie… I…” Anne looks lost and unsure as she reaches for him and Eddie knows he has to flee. He can’t stay here. They can’t stay here.

_Run._

“I’m so sorry,” he says to Anne before running through the café and back outside into the fall air. His feet pound the pavement faster than he should be able to run and he follows his path by instinct until he comes to the church doors. He doesn’t slow even for a moment, launching up, and up, and up, until he rests on the church’s roof and he can hide from prying eyes.

Lungs burning, Eddie leans down palms to his knees, to try and take a few ragged breaths. He shuts his eyes and pictures the creature Venom in his mind. Black goo with white eyes, and too many teeth.

He remembers but he doesn’t want it to be real.

“No,” he growls and slowly plops down onto his butt to lean back against the church’s spire. “No, you’re not real. I made you up when I was a kid. You aren’t _real_.”

_But I am real, Eddie._

“No,” he growls despite knowing he’s only lying to himself to save his own sanity. He knows Venom is real, he can feel Venom inside, weak but warm.

_Hungry, Eddie._

_Dying._

_Please, Eddie. Help me and I will help us._

“You can’t help,” Eddie snarls. “All you do is _ruin_ my life. I hate you.”

_…Eddie._

“What?”

_I care for us, Eddie. I care for you. I’ve missed you_.

Eddie’s hands fly to cover his face as he fights back a wave of tears and emotion. Growing up, he’d been lonely without friends and Venom had been there for him when no one else had been around but Venom had also taken away any semblance of a normal childhood from him.

He doesn’t want to admit he might have missed Venom too, so he doesn’t.

“You have to go,” Eddie growls.

_Without a host, I will die._

“Then find a new host, I don’t want to be your host anymore!”

Venom goes quiet and once again Eddie wonders if he made Venom up until he realizes he is trapped on a church roof with no way down. He slowly stands and goes to lean over the ledge before yanking back. He’s up high – _very_ high.

_Eddie… You are my perfect host. We are bonded and I want us to be safe and happy. You are not happy. I will help you down and I will… leave… if that is what you wish. Please, Eddie, take me to a place I may find another host. Full of people._

Eddie takes a deep breath to steady himself, hands shaking while he pushes his hair back. “I can’t go anywhere near people right now, you idiot. You just made me look like a complete maniac back there! Once again, you’ve _ruined_ my life. Is that your shtick? You come and go for a few years and just ruin my fucking life?!”

_I do not mean to ruin your life, Eddie. I am hungry, I have not fed properly for years. I am going to die without proper nutrients._

“Good,” Eddie growls darkly. “I don’t want you around. You can just die in there.”

He feels the warmth in his just recede slightly and he wonders if he felt Venom flinch but aliens do not have feelings.

_I have feelings, Eddie_ , Venom corrects him immediately. _I know you are angry with me and I will do my best to be better. For us. Please, I must eat._

Eddie sighs. “What do you _want_ ? I know meat, okay, I got that. But you said you haven’t eaten properly in years, so, what do you _need_ so I can find it and we can part ways.”

Venom is quiet for a moment and then finally admits, voice quieter, as if he’s ashamed, _I must consume bio-material. Like animals. Humans. Living flesh._

“Like the squirrel earlier?” Eddie demands. “No way, man-.”

_I can take over for you if you like. I can wait until dark and I can take over and you will not remember anything at all. It will be like you are asleep._

“And then you’ll go away? Forever?” Eddie demands.

_If… that is what you wish. Yes._

“Fine. Fine. Whatever, tonight then. Don’t eat people,” Eddie snarls. ‘Got it?”

_Yes. Got it._

“Good. Now help me get down.” Eddie feels his legs move on their own accord and much like the staircase incident, Venom’s black sticky hands and feet help him down the building and back to the ground. He releases a breath once he’s safe and wonders if going back to the dorm is a good idea or if he should find a place to hide out until everything blows over.

His phone buzzes and Eddie checks to see Anne texted him.

_ > Eddie, I’m really worried about you. Have you been to a doctor? Please, you should see a doctor. Where are you? Let me know you’re safe. And we should discuss Saturday _

Great.

Anne canceling their date most likely because she thinks he’s insane. Another reason for Venom to _go_.

“You made the girl of my dreams probably cancel on me, man, you really, _really_ suck,” Eddie growls, shoving his hands into his pockets, and going to hide out in the library until night falls. Venom blessedly remains quiet until the moon takes over the sky and the sun sets in streaks of blood red and orange.

_I am ready when you are, Eddie._

“You can’t change here,” Eddie whispers, walking with his head down toward town so he’s away from campus. “Just give me a second.”

He scans for an alleyway, ducking down between the bar and an old apartment building now for lease. He walks back into the dark, ready to let Venom go loose when he feels someone else come up behind him. Eddie spins around in time to face a man with a knife and he presses it right to Eddie’s throat.

“Give me your money,” the man growls.

“Uh-.” Eddie fumbles for his wallet but things only go south when a group of guys quickly join his original assailant and surround him on all sides.

_Eddie, are we in danger?_

“Look, guys, you don’t want to do this,” Eddie says and holds up his hands, dropping his wallet on the ground for the men to grab if they want.

_I will protect us, Eddie._

One of the men grab his jacket and yank him around until they can slam him up against the brick wall of the alley while they search his pockets and when they find nothing else of value on his person besides his phone he received a fist to the face. Eddie grunts when his head smacks against the brick and his eyes burst with colors and spots. He slips down the wall and onto the ground and then men start to kick and beat him.

_I am here, Eddie._

He wants to tell Venom to do something but the black amorphous body of Venom wraps around him like a protective cocoon until Venom is able to stand up and face the attackers, jaws opening, and tongue sliding free of his mouth. He roars and grasps the first man and throws him down the alley. The others freeze and Venom chuckles.

“ _It feels good to be free after all of that time asleep_ ,” Venom muses. “ _Which of you to eat first. I know Eddie said no people eating but you’ve hurt us and I will not allow_ **_that_ **.”

Venom’s large claws reach out to pick up the next closest attacker and his jaws snap down around the man’s head and he swallows it down in one gulp. If Eddie could have flinched he would have but he supposes this way Venom will be sated and these muggers will have the punishment they deserve before they attack someone else.

“ _Mmm such tasty flesh. So delicious._ ” Venom snatches onto the next man who is running down the alley and drags him back to quickly devour his head next. The last man is attempting to scale the wall but Venom is faster. “ _You will never hurt Eddie or me again._ ”

Once the last man is consumed, Venom lets out a relaxed sigh and slowly Eddie returns to himself. His stomach hitches for just a moment as he adjusts from being symbiote to human. “Ugh,” he grunts, his hand resting on his stomach. “Dude, next time, take a breather in between.”

Venom pauses. _Next time_?

Next time.

A Freudian slip, he supposes, but a truth nonetheless. Venom had protected him and kept him safe. Venom was a part of him and had been a part of him for a long time. At once upon a time, Venom had been his only source of social interaction, his only _friend_ , and Eddie knew in his heart he could never ask Venom to leave.

“Yeah,” he replies shyly. “Next time, big guy.”

_I may stay?_

“Yeah… I guess… I mean, you are pretty handy,” Eddie admits. “But you can’t just go around munching on people, alright? You can only eat _really_ bad people, remember? Like the people who hurt other people.”

_Like the men just now._

“That’s right.” Eddie uses a connecting alley to leave the scene behind and hopes he won’t be associated with four murders. “Look, I have to find a way to fix what happened today with Anne. She’s probably scared of me now and that’s on _you_.”

_I am sorry, Eddie._

“Are you sated now? You won’t have me running around looking like a maniac?” Eddie hopes Venom will be satisfied for a while. “Because, Venom, I can’t just run around eating like that, it scares people.”

Eddie goes to step out into the streetlight but something yanks him back into the shadows and up against a wall. Venom slowly forms and manifests outside of his body as a full upper torso. He’s large and muscular, his teeth fully grown in, and his tongue long and hanging from his lips.

“ _Call me Vee, Eddie. Please?_ ” Venom rubs against his face and purrs – it’s the only way Eddie can describe the sound the alien makes while nuzzling against his jaw. “ _I miss us.”_

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes as he recalls his childhood nickname for Venom. “I called you that because I couldn’t pronounce your name.”

“ _I like it. Please, Eddie? Please call me, Vee again?”_  Venom nuzzles him further and keeps rumbling and purring in his chest. “ _Did you miss me, Eddie? Even a little?”_

“ _No_ ,” Eddie replies sharply but it’s a lie and he knows Venom knows it’s a lie. “Maybe a little. _Maybe_.”

Venom grins and Eddie flinches at all of that teeth. No creature should have that many rows and rows of teeth, sharp, and shiny as if they’re coated with- _Venom_ , Eddie realizes.

“ _I will not be hungry for a while, Eddie, but I cannot go without food forever. If you will allow me to take over when I need food, you will not have to witness such things, you may sleep through it. I will only eat very bad people as you say.”_

“Let’s talk about it later, okay? I need to find Anne and talk to her, so I need you to go back inside or whatever it is you do,” Eddie says and gestures at himself, even though his arms are somewhat entangled by Venom’s tendrils of black goo.

“ _Alright, Eddie.”_

“Thank you.”  He sighs and Venom leans forward to run his tongue all along his face which is all kinds of disgusting. “Ugh! Venom!”

“ _Vee_ ,” Venom reminds him before seemingly reattaching to Eddie completely until they’re one unit again.

“Vee,” he concedes with a heavy sigh. “C’mon, I’ve got some explaining to do. Sorta.” He knows he can’t tell Anne everything but he at least hopes he can salvage his Saturday plans. The walk back to campus is a little easier since the campus is mostly empty but walking up to the sorority house is a mix of feelings. He’s worried Anne’s sorority sisters won’t even let him inside so he decides to wait on the sidewalk and call Anne to check before he even entertains the idea of going up to the house.

“Eddie?” Anne answers her voice panicked. “Oh my God, where are you? Are you alright?”

“Um, I’m outside your sorority house,” he admits carefully. “Can we talk? Face to face?”

She pauses and he wonders if she really is afraid of him. “Okay. I’m coming down.”

“Thank you.” Eddie hangs up the phone and rocks back and forth on his heels while he waits for Anne to join him.

_You like this girl, Eddie._

“Yes, I like her, so don’t ruin this, okay? This is a me thing, not a we thing.”

_Fine._

Anne appears in the doorway of the house and slowly she walks outside, wrapping a sweater around her shoulders. “Eddie, I was so worried about you. _What_ is going on? Are you having some sort of mental breakdown? I ran into Clint and he seemed really worried for you, too. Something about a squirrel?”

“Uh, about that…” Eddie rubs the back of his neck as he struggles to find an explanation that did not involve _‘I have an alien living inside me’_. “I haven’t been feeling very well and my brain’s been a little cloudy. I think I’m sick and stressed. I’m sorry to have scared you. Hopefully, they won’t lock me in the nuthouse.”

“I’m just worried about you, Eddie, that’s all.” Anne keeps her distance which Eddie notes. “Look, about Saturday, I think you should _rest_ and we can go on a date another time. Alright?”

“Anne…”

“Eddie, I just _really_ think you should rest this weekend,” Anne says and her voice is serious and stern like his mother’s when she used to scold him.

He knows she’s trying to avoid going out with him in the future by pretending to be concerned for his health. The bite stings but there’s nothing he can do about it now. “Okay,” he replies and turns to leave because he can take a hint. “Have a nice night, Anne.”

“You, too, Eddie,” Anne whispers.

Eddie doesn’t look back to see if she watches him walk away or if she simply heads back inside. He shoves his hands into his pockets and scuffs his feet along the sidewalk feeling down and sad.

_You’re sad, Eddie._

“Yeah, because I liked her and now she thinks I’m a sociopath probably,” Eddie mumbles, his voice bitter and empty. “Sucks.”

_It is my fault._

“Technically, it’s both our faults. If I hadn’t told you to go away maybe that wouldn’t have happened, I don’t know.” Eddie sighs and he’s not even sure he wants to go back to his dorm room but it’s late and he’s exhausted.

_You need rest, Eddie._

“I know, Vee. I’m going right now.”

_Good… Eddie?_

“Yeah?”

_Did you mean what you said to me earlier?_

“What did I say earlier?” He’d said a lot of things.

_About wanting me to… expire._

So, he had hurt Venom’s feelings earlier. “No,” he whispers. “I’m sorry I said that, Vee. I don’t want that to happen. I was just angry and sometimes people say things they don’t mean when they’re mad.”

_But you did not mean it?_

“No, I didn’t mean it.” Eddie kicks a rock along his path down the sidewalk, keeping his head down, and making a mental note to purchase a fake Bluetooth earpiece so he could look as if he were on the phone and not just ranting to himself.

_Alright. Eddie, I am sorry if I’ve caused you pain. I do not want to hurt us._

“I know.” He sighs and slowly pulls open his dorm door after scanning his ID. The lounge is empty and the hallway quiet as he creeps down to the room he shares with Clint. “You’re not a bad bug.”

_I am not a bug._

Eddie chuckles at Venom’s offense. “Alien.”

_Thank you_.

The door opens and Clint is sitting up still, nose buried in a book, and he looks up warily as Eddie comes into the room and drags his tired body to the bed. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he says and Clint simply nods.

_Good night, Eddie._

Eddie removes his shoes and pants before falling face first into the bed. “Nigh’ Phee,” he mumbles into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
